Pirates of the Caribbean Island of the Undead
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: I should say that this is not strictly speaking, canon. I have explained why Beckett is still alive, later I will do so as to why Governor Swann and Norrington are! Please read and review! I haven't had that many!
1. The beginning

Pirates of the Caribbean - Island of the undead

It was evening. A late warm evening in the West Indies in the early eighteenth century. The sky was very dark black with few clouds; the sea was calm with little wind and a black ship sailing quietly upon its waters. A smaller boat had just moored alongside it. The smaller boat had two passengers a young woman, Elizabeth Swann and her father. Her father sighed, he recognized the vessel.

'You are sure about this, my dear?' he asked his daughter.

'This is the Black pearl, the vessel of my good friend Captain Jack of you have had the pleasure of his acquaintance!' replied Elizabeth.

'Don't think I haven't fogotten our previous meetings. I can't say I enjoyed them much. I don't know, he just seems a little bit uncouth. I don't think much of his dress sense. And do you know, I'm quite sure there aren't any washing facilities on the ship. I do believe one has to use sea-water. Not quite the done thing, you know!' the old man complained but he still rowed the little boat up to the stem of the Black Pearl.

Looking down upon them, having overheard this entire conversation was Mr. N, currently on watch. He was a young, slim dark-haired 5ft 10 ins with rather scruffy hair it had to be said, man of around 19 and looked down upon the two. 'Oi, you two,' called he at the pair. 'Do you want to come up, or not? If you do, I hope you can afford our fares!'

'Well, we should at least do that!' sighed the old man, referring to the fares.

Elizabeth sighed back at him, 'Look, do you want to carry on rowing to Jamaica? We could do that. It is only 200 miles away or so, it will take us about a week at our speed and I hope you won't mind running out of food on around day six as even with rationing that is about as long as our supplies will last. Or we could hitch a lift here as my old friend Captain Jack is going that way and do this in half the time. What do you say?'

The old man agreed. He and Elizabeth climbed up the rope-ladder to the deck of the Black Pearl as the rowing boat was tied to it. Mr. N looked at them both. He had heard of them and their adventuros ways, and it had to be said that Elizabeth Swann looked as beautiful, if a little tired as legend had made it. He asked her father, 'So, you're going to Kingston, are you?'

'Yes, we are!' said he tiredly.

'Have you been there before?'

'Yes, I do know the place.'

'With your daughter?'

'Yes!'

Here Mr. N tried the oldest joke in the world. Well, he was young! 'Ja make her?' asked he with a smile.

'Don't give up the day job, Mister,' said Elizabeth with a groan.

'Oh, well, yes, do you have your fees!' remembered Mr. N holding out his hand.

'I suggest a farthing!' offered Elizabeth.

Mr. N was impressed. His Captain had given him some advice on negotiation tactics, but at this excitement sent his head clean squiffy. 'Oh, certainly!' said he delightfully, pocketing the small coin in his brown breeches as the dark, night wind rustled the sails of the Black Pearl behind him. A farthing was well below the currant rate for such a passage.

Which Captain Jack knew full well. He crept up quietly behind Mr. N and gave him a cuff around the head. 'A Farthing! A good job I don't use you as a businessman melad! Think you'd better stick to washing pots and cooking. A farthing indeed. And you, Elizabeth my dear, don't encourage him. You can pay the going rate or you're rowing the entire way yourself!'

Captain Jack's flamboyant appearance had changed little since Elizabeth saw him last. His dark breeches were stained with what was probably rum, and the matching waistcoat had seen better days. He cocked a kohled eye at Elizabeth, and the beaded forelock that hung over his red bandana twitched slightly where it peeped out from beneath his battered leather tricorne hat. He wiped a sweaty hand on the front of his off-white shirt, which was open to the waist, as usual. The breeze moved his greasy dreadlocks and he scratched his chin above the twin plaits of his beard as he waited for her to speak.

Elizabeth knew Captain Jack well. She smiled, 'Oh, come on, Captain, how about a discount due to our old friendship and for old; times sake!'

'Old times; sake does not mean much in terms of hard cash. No, I'm afraid your passage is going to cost you. Full rate. So, what have you got?' asked Captain Jack as he looked down upon Elizabeth and her father. A gust of wind rustled his clothes as he looked. He awaited a reply as Elizabeth paused as she considered.

Elizabeth looked up and offered, 'Well, apart from that I have a little lump of cheese!'

'Cheesy!' replied Captain Jack, but he did not look impressed.

'Well, there is a place mat that I acquired from The Sailors Inn at Trinidad!'

'Gibbs, set us sail!' shouted Captain Jack at this offer.

Elizabeth countered swiftly 'Well how about,' said she and rustled amongst her baggage and produced a tempting looking bottle, 'A bottle of the finest Barbadian rum. Currents locally grown and plumed. My final offer.' Well, this was one that was too good to refuse. Captain Jack took a sniff of the bottle. It was certainly the finest rum as Elizabeth had said. And rum was always welcome!

'That will do nicely!' said Captain Jack thirstily.

'With you in charge we should have a safe and uneventful trip!' suggested Elizabeth's father hopefully.

'That is certainly the plan. As you obviously know we were travelling that way. And with my skills we should find a decent port that would be agreeable to all of us!' said Captain Jack with a graceful flick of his hand. He then ordered his crew, 'Raise the mainsail! Set to port! We'll gather the winds and get going. Come on, look lively, lads! We have distinguished passengers today!'

Meanwhile, in Barbados, a British fleet was sailing into port. It was the property of the East India Company. On the flagship sat Admiral Beckett in his main room in the ship drinking coffee after a healthy breakfast. More healthy than many of the crew had eaten, anyway! Opposite him was his first officer Lieutenant Banger. Banger was a tall, dark-haired man if bulky. He gave a paper detailing some events to his superior.

Beckett gave a little tight smile, 'Excellent, we appear to be ahead of schedule,' he put down his coffee cup in the morning air. 'Nice to see that the fleet has made it here with minimum fuss. Now then, I trust that you will put across this proclamation to the crew?' This been Beckett's policy having travelled from Portsmouth with a new fleet. Namely that every Pirate or anyone found aiding pirates would be searched out for and if not surrendered, Killed and even if surrendered subject to Beckett's 'Mercy,' which usually meant death. Beckett had no truck for Pirates, however amusing.

'Certainly, Sir, we have five ships here and we are only the front of the main fleet,'

'Indeed, the Company has, under my advice gathered the largest fleet in memory to scour the high seas of the Caribbean. And top of my list is to eliminate piracy by whatever means that I see fit. The Company has had enough of seabound thieves. It's bad for trade.' By which, Beckett meant East India Company trade. Which also meant using force to eliminate any opposition.

Banger cleared up a few trays and tidied the cabin. He liked doubling as Beckett's butler. He asked Beckett, 'But Sir, are you not a little nervous about coming back here after what happened last time? Everyone thought you had been killed in that battle with the Pirates off Barbados. It was certainly a narrow escape. Most on your ship died in that cannon fire, you only survived by jumping into the sea and swimming!'

'Indeed I was most fortunate to have been on deck at the time. The pirates hit us with a furious broadside – all cannons firing – and one of the cannonballs must have hit the gunpowder stores. There was a massive explosion, and our ship was blown to bits. Who would have thought that such a rabble – mere pirates! – could have stood a chance against the might of the British West Indies fleet? It's a mystery that they managed to triumph at all.'

But now Beckett was back with a fleet more than twice the size of the previous one. And he was angry. The Admiral was utterly determined to avenge himself against the pirates that had thwarted him before. In particular, Captain Jack, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. He wasn't able to do much about Will Turner actually, but Captain Jack, now! And fortunately this was in accordance with the East India Company's wishes as well.

Beckett decided to walk on the deck to inspect. As he did there was a shout a musket shot rang across the ship from another vessel. This was alarmingly close to Beckett's head and he had to duck sharply. 'What was that?' cried he and another shot rang out. Beckett looked down and saw some men firing rifles at them and in particular him. 'Cannon fire at that ship!' roared he. 'Sink it!'

The men in the vessel had a grievance against Beckett from last time he was here and had hanged half the civilian population for alleged and very much unproven support of piracy. In fact, Beckett had hanged the leader's father. 'Fire another round. Try to get Beckett in particular!' he cried to the others. But the little vessel had no chance now against the might of Beckett's flagship. Under Admiral Beckett's instructions, the blast from the cannons destroyed it and the little ship went down with all hands.

'That was too near for my liking!' Beckett growled later assessing the situation in his office.

'It looks like we might have come into the harbour a bit too haphazardly. Well, we've corrected that now. I'll put some extra security measures in place. You shouldn't have to face that type of attack again!' said Captain Norrington seemingly a man that had also survived the previous incident with the Pirates, or so it appeared!

But now Beckett took steps to gain complete control of the Harbour.

The Black Pearl continued on it's way to Jamaica. It was an uneventful journey up to now. The afternoon sun beat down upon the ship and its crewmen in the rigging. The lookout in the Crow's nest, Ragetti had sighted land which was some relief for everyone and as such the Black Pearl was approaching one of the many small islands that where in the Caribbean.

'Ship ahoey!' cried Ragetti with his tall, thin body, 'A British vessel!'

Mr. N stood by the forecastle, fidgeting like he had fogotten something.

'A British ship; haven't encountered one of those for a while,' said Captain Jack, thoughtfully. The British ship was now approaching the Black Pearl. 'I'm not sure, there's something about that that makes me a bit uneasy. Keep your guns at the ready, gentlemen, lets be prepared for some trouble and see if we can avoid that craft!' he concluded.

Mr. N tugged Captain Jack sleeve, 'Excuse me!' said he,

'Yes, what is it now?' sighed Captan Jack.

'I've just remembered something,' Mr. N explained, 'At that Inn we stayed in Trinadad a couple of days ago, I had a conversation. Well, most of it was about different type of cats, actually fascinating subject, however, one thing that was mentioned was that there was a new Admiral in charge of the British fleet. One Admiral Beckett. Is that important? I was going to tell you, but I just clean fogot!'

Mr. N's memory was not one of the best! Also as a recent recruit, he was only partly aware of the others adventures, and as such was surprised by the reaction he received.

'WHAT?' cried Captain Jack, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Ragetti and Pintel together.

'Admiral Beckett is back in charge and you only now thought to tell me!' groaned Captain Jack.

'I thought he was dead or imprisoned in London!' said Elizabeth.

'Well, he obviously isn't now. Lets definitely avoid the British for the moment, then!' commanded Captain Jack. But it was too late. With a whoosh and a splash behind them, a cannon-shot from the British ship landed in the water. More followed, along with gunfire. 'Down, everyone!' cried Captain Jack. 'Weapons at the ready, melads! This is a battle situation!'


	2. To Tringport harbour

Pirates of the Caribbean - Island of the undead Chapter 2

Cannons roared and men shouted as the two ships engaged. However, it soon became clear that the British vessel was easily superior in terms of quality. Mr. N screamed in terror as one of the Black Pearl sails was knocked down. This was his first experience of naval warfare and he didn't like it. Governor Swann urgently hailed Captain Jack. 'Captain, this is a ship with the same quality as a ship of the line. One of the best ships in the British fleet. We won't stand a chance against it in a straight fight with this poor schooner, legend or no. You must pull off. Trust me.' As if to underline his words, a hail of bullets from the British rained across the Black Pearl's deck.

Captain Jack replied, 'I agree, yes, this is time to put plan B into operation!'

'Which is?' asked Swann.

'To run away!'

'Very original. But how can we do that when their ship is faster than ours?' asked Elizabeth.

Captain Jack explained, 'Basically, I will rely on the skill of my men to take out some of their sails with concentrated firepower. That should at least temporarily cripple the British. Then we take advantage to sail away as fast as we can in the opposite direction!' Some urgency was added to Captain Jack's words as a bullet whizzed past his head and smashed into the cabin window, scattering class.

'Cannon-fire at top-sail!' yelled Gibbs, the Pirate equivalent of a Sergeant-at-arms to the crew.

The Black Pearl's cannons boomed and smoke drifted across the deck from them. But his orders did have the necessary effect and in a few moments the sails of the British vessel collapsed under the bombardement. Whatever the plans of the British commander wasn't entirely clear but they didn't seem to be any general one. On the deck of the other ship, Norrington stood at the helm. What was Sparrow up to? The pirate seemed to be turning his ship away. Norrington grinned. Those pirates wouldn't get far – his ship, the Drake, would easily outrun them. 'Give them another round!' he shouted.

The sails collapsed.

Bullets whizzed through the air, some of them splintering the wood on the forecastle and deck of the ship. Norrington turned to Lieutenant Banger to shout out an order, but was felled by a shot to the head.

'Cap'n!' cried Banger, racing to his captain's side. He knelt down beside the stricken man.

Norrington shook his head and took the hand proffered by a very puzzled-looking Banger.

'Don't worry,' said Norrington, smiling as he got up. 'It missed my brain by ten feet!'

Banger grimaced. 'Yes, sir,' he said, in a small, tight voice. He did not appear to be convinced

Several Canons did hit the Black Pearl as it sailed away, but it was a sturdy craft and survived the bombardment. Darkness fell as it sailed around the small Island. Captain Jack held a short conference to discuss the next step. In his cabin, he stated, 'Well, that twere a little unexpected. If the British, are after us we must be careful. We've avoided that ship, but you know what they are like. They are the major power around these seas. Any ideas?' Jack held his arms aloft in a dramatic gesture and jumped onto the table.

Gibbs said, 'Well, we can't go back, obviously. We must be careful in the west, that's where most of the British ships patrol. We still have to go to Jamaica, so we still need to plot a course there.' Gibbs paused, then he came up with an idea. 'South, how about we bypass the Islands via the main continent?'

Sparrow didn't look happy at this idea. 'I'm afraid that the Spanish base their fleet there!' he replied.

'What's the problem with the Spanish?' asked Swann.

'Well, they have something against me!' explained Captain Jack.

'The fact that you have robbed several of their ships!' said Ragetti with a laugh.

'Yes, some people take it personally like that!' said Jack.

Ex-Governor Swann then suggested, 'Well, how about Tringport? That's a free port not too far away. We can get there in a day in fact, it is in this chain of islands. We might also find information to our advantage about Beckett and distances and suchlike!' Well, Swann was correct in that Tringport was a freeport, which meant that it was not under the direct control of any major power and many of the Pirates liked this. It did have Inns with drinks of varying quality and was notorious for having some of the most popular Brothels in the Caribbean!

Captain Jack grinned like a wolf in a sheepfold and slapped his thigh. "Tringport is indeed free from the control of any major powers, and we pirates like this very much. The inns serve drink of varying quality, but the brothels are always worth a visit! I have had some pleasant, and indeed some rather dangerous experiences there. Good idea. Tringport it is, then.

Tringport was a bustling, harbour on a medium sized island. There was something of a market there, and while no official police force existed there where some kind of provision for trade which Captain Jack took full advantage of, him been something of an expert in the noble art of haggling. Despite tough opposition, he did secure a deal which was of advantage to both himself and the crew.

Though Mr. N spend the daylight hours in the Black Pearls' kitchen as he usually did. Well, it was his normal job, but the young man couldn't hide his excitement at being allowed to go of to the harbour Inn with many of the rest of the crew in order to gain information. And a drink. His mates, Ragetti and Pintel had informed him that the Grog had a particularly fine reputation in that harbour!

Evening fell and Captain Jack was chatting to one of the shop owners that he knew about recent events, in particular, Beckett's policies. In the meantime, Swann, Elizabeth, Ragetti, Pintal and Mr. N where sitting on one of the benches near the Inn's wall. The Inn which was called The Buccaneer, very original and was beginning to get full as a variety of customers walked in. This been the West Indies and this been the early 18th century, there wasn't any ale on tap, the weather was a bit hot for it anyway, but a variety of alcoholic drinks in various colourful bottles decorated the bar. A band had started up playing in the corner.

Mr. N was served by some Grog, Rum mixed with water, by a sourly-looking maid. Well, maid was perhaps pushing it a little, she was little, in her forties and did not hide her dislike at the prospect of ten hours still to go in her shift. No, 'Have a nice day!' here, the drinks tended to be better than the service and no-one at this time really encouraged tourists. But Mr. N was looking at his drink, it wasn't quite like the way he was used to it.

'This Grog seems a little cloudy!' He complained to Ragetti.

The stocky Pintal replied, 'Why don't you go and point out, you might get it changed!'

Mr. N did notice the smiles on Pintal and Ragetti's faces as this was suggested. So he had a suspicion that something was up. But he trusted his mates and went back up to the bar. The Bar was busy, so it did take him a while to catch the Barmaid's, name of Carla, eyes. He asked mildly, 'Excuse me, this Grog seems a bit cloudy, any chance you could change it please?'

Carla's reply was to take the glass and then spit in it! 'Stick it!' cried she.

Mr. N sighed and much to his mates laughter went back to his table. He shrugged and decided to drink it anyway. This was 1709! Actually, it did taste fine and he began to hear the conversation that was spoken around the table. 'Well, after that little encounter, I wonder where know our journey will take us. The situation seems to have changed!' said Swann.

'Certainly has, I was under the impression this was to be a peaceful trip. Didn't realize you where pirates!'

'Well, the thing is, N, we were trying to get away from Piracy to just normal trading. But we have had a certain number of..... rather unfortunate encounters. Well, on the Seas at times one has to take fortune as one finds it. But we thought we had come to some sort of agreement with the British that if we gave up piracy they would forgive us for our past mis-demears. It is a pretty common sort of solution that is often done with pirates. But Beckett seems to have a longer and more unforgiving memory than most. But sorry we got you into this!' explained Ragetti.

'But I'm surprised you hadn't heard of our earlier deeds!' said Pintal, drinking his Grog.

'Well, I have of course vaguely heard of Pirates, but it all seemed very far away and long ago. At least anywhere close to me! I always thought that if any Pirates, Brigands or Ruffians came close to me, my ma would see them off with a clip around the ear! She always had a bit of a right hand to her, did ma! No, everything seemed very safe to me, I just wanted to see a bit of the seas and earn a little money. But I think it a bit rough what that ship did to you, starting firing on you for no reason. You're not that bad blokes!' Mr. N was quite an intelligent young man, but he was a little naive and had been molly-coddled by his dear mum for a long while!

But they where correct in thinking that the situation had changed. Beckett had a tough intrepritation of the laws of the seas and had no intention of showing mercy to any Pirates he had got hold of or doing or sticking to any previous deals! As to those that had invertaningly travelled with them like Mr. N, well........ He might have been shown mercy, but at best would have faced a long prison sentance and at worst execution.

'After all,' said Swann, 'This is the Admiral that had someone hanged for grazing his goat on Jamaica moor!' referring to a rather archaic law, but one which Beckett had enthusiastically applied nonetheless. There where quite a few strange sounding laws like this, but Beckett did make sure that all where strictly seen to more than most others.

'The B-d!' Pintal and Ragetti laughed. Whether they where referring to Beckett or jokingly to the person hanged was unclear!

'Fancy a good time?' asked a young lady in rather seductive tones.

'Ar, this is Tracy! a dear friend of mine!' introduced Ragetti as she leaned on one of the chairs.

'Oh, how dear?' asked Mr. N.

'Well, if you want quality you must expect to pay for it!' snorted the shotest but rather voluptuous lady. Well, the term lady might have been strecthing things. Lady of negotiable value might be the more accurate description. She was not noticeably pretty, but she did seem to be making the best of what she possessed. Well, again this was 1709 and in the Caribbean. People had to take what chances they had sometimes!

'Oh, oh, the Militia are back!' muttered she as some rather tough-looking local Island militia entered the Inn and made little attempt to buy any drinks, but stood near the door and looked and people in a general threatening way, in their blue uniforms loose trousers and moved about a bit. The Militia weren't that popular in this Inn and they had a tendency to be heavy-handed with people.

Ragetti looked over, 'They seem tough!' said he. But then he asked Swann and Elizabeth. 'One thing has puzzled me ever since your arrival. I was actually under the impression that you,' he nodded at Governor Swann, 'Where dead. I'm sure Elizabeth here said something about seeing your Ghost on the seas taking it's final journey to the dead!'

Swann replied, leaning back on the sofa, 'No, no, I wasn't dead. Though I nearly was. I was assaulted by no less than two knife-wielding assassins back on Barbados. No prizes for guessing who sent them to me. Fortunately they where unaware of my more, self-defence capabilities and at a pinch, I sent them packing. Mind, Elizabeth's vision might well have been referring to my political career, which I must say is as dead as a corpse right now. Talk about been out in the wilderness! Beckett stripped me of my Governorship, his successor refused to re-instate me.

'I have in fact been reduced to relying on Carpentry for a living. How uncouth!' sighed the old man.

Elizabeth continued the tale, 'Well, we heard that some farms where up for sale in Jamaica and we thought we could give that a go. We have some experience of running farms, you know. But we where having a little difficulty in finding a passage until you people fortunately turned up! But with events now, I'm not sure how things will turn out like? Are you all right, N, try to pay attention!'

Mr. N was looking out of one of the windows one which looked out to sea to the North. Was it just his imagination or did he see something creepy out there in the dark? Also, as he looked back at the Bar, did the lights just flicker without the use of the wind? For some reason he shivered. 'What's that way?' he asked to Ragetti.

'Oh, that's the Island of Gargoth out there. Also known as the Island of the Dead. 'Tis said that cursed haunted spirits dwell there!'

'It's also a place pirates sometimes go and we might need to visit!' concluded Pintel.

'Well, it is on our way. And it is a little ironic, because we just need to get out of the seas of the Caribbean, deliver a little, um package, and we should be reasonably set for life!' said Ragetti, then looked down at a glance from Pintal. He wasn't supposed to be mentioning this fact to everybody. The band started playing a jolly Irish jig, then he shrugged. 'Actually it wasn't anything illegal on this occasion. But what an adventure! Let me tell you...'

Just then one of the Militiamen barged straight into Mr. N knocking him down to the floor,

'Ha, pirate filth!' snarled the Militiaman and spat at Mr. N.

The bar went a little quiet. Someone helped Mr. N up.

'So. you're all in league!' cried another Militiaman and hit at that person.

Another Militiaman fired a gun into the air. 'Come on men, lets have a look. There must be some wanted fellows here!'

Every head turned towards that man, and the swish of rapiers being drawn racked up the tension in the room.

The Militiaman grinned and said, 'Let's be having you, then!'

Someone threw a chair at him, and pandemonium broke out.


	3. We like Grog!

Pirates of the Caribbean - Island of the Undead, Chapter 3

Well, this was a jolly old-fashioned brawl from the high seas. Men clashed with swords, fists were thrown, as was furniture and glasses. Men were wrestled across the Inn from one side to the other. While this was in the main, Militiamen v the locals, some ruffians used the distraction as an excuse for a general fight. The band looked at each other, sighed and just carried on playing. Mostly they where ignored, but one man stood on the stage. The percussionist felled the fellow with a sharp blow to the chin with drum-stick! Poor Mr. N did not take much of a part in this. He had just about stood up, when some Militiaman gave him a blow across the head with a sword hilt and he fell down again. "I don't care how good the grog is, I'm not sure that I'll be coming back to this place again!" Mr. N thought to himself. It might well have been worse for him, however. A few rather unpleasant-looking men had decided to approach the corner where himself, Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs were sitting - Elizabeth had just stepped out before the brawl began - and looked like they wished to cause damage to anyone in sight.

Fortunately, however, before things became even uglier, some other members of the Black Pearl's crew, some of their West Indian members, actually, spotted this and came to their aid. One person that wasn't taking much part in the 'fun,' was Governor Swann. He just sighed at the action around him and continued to sip his Grog. Captain Jack, meanwhile, was engaged in a wrestling match with a large Militiaman. 'Don't mind me!' he said to Swann as he was flung onto the table with his hands just about holding the Militiaman off.

'Not at all!' replied Swann, with a polite wave. Then someone jogged his arm. 'Do watch it, old fellow!' he said to the militiaman. The militiaman replied with a swipe that spilled Swann's grog a little. Swann's pleasant old face changed his expression and he turned around and felled the militiaman with a good, solid blow. Then he turned around and with a knife, disarmed the one fighting Captain Jack. Swann stood his ground, 'Any more, or can I finish my drink in peace?' asked he. Well, no-one bothered him again for the rest of the evening. But eventually the fighting faded down. The militia, which didn't have any official authority as it happened, well, not many did on Tringport, they where just the neighbouring militia trying to create trouble and arrests, retreated out of the Inn with cuts, bruises and one or two broken limbs. 'And don't come back!' cried someone to a general cheer.

In fact, during this fight, Elizabeth was having a bit of a womanly chat with Tracy outside in the fresh air, both looking out at the gentle blue/black sea with its waves gently landing onto the harbour shore. 'Just gets darn smokey in that Inn!' Tracy explained. They where unaware of the fight inside and Tracy had commented, 'Seems a bit quiet in there, though!' and even when someone was thrown out of one of the windows shattering glass, neither thought anything of it!

But Tracy did eventually think, 'Maybe there seems to be something happening in the Inn. I suppose I'd better check!' and so the two entered just as the Militia were being evicted. 'That looks a bit nasty, but nothing unusual,' she commented at the scene and nodded at Mr. N. 'Anyone dead?' she asked noticing Mr. N's cut on his check.

But as it happened, this time the answer was in the negative. Mr. N however was painfully spitting red blood rather dramatically from his mouth which ran down his chin. 'Hold still,' said Pintel and he checked Mr. N's mouth. 'Oh, yes, you seem to have lost a tooth there!' said Pintel cheerfully. Against all appearances, Pintel did know a thing or do about medicine and had worked as a Surgeon's mate at times in his life.

Mr. N looked up a bit shocked, but Pintel shrugged his shoulders. 'Every seaman should lose a tooth or two in his career, that's what I say. Look at me, I have half my mouth missing,' he explained exposing a mouth full of missing or false teeth which looked an interesting sight! Anyway, Mr N cried out as one of his front teeth popped out! 'If our plans work out, you might be able to afford a gold replacement!' suggested Pintel eagerly.

Captain Jack met up with his crew again in the Inn. 'Well, as it happens I have found out some information whilst we have been here. It would appear that Beckett is ruling the Seas with a rod of iron. The prison cells are bursting with inmates. But not for long as most end up on the hangman's noose. Curfew's have been imposed, many land rents have increased causing hardship and those that protest end up dead.'

Swann replied to Jack a little skeptically, 'Yes, but why do you care? The British have often been ruthless with slavery and insisting on Territorial rights. Many on very dubious pretexts. You've always managed to do some kind of business. Don't tell me you're coming over all philosophical. You're the ultimate pragmatist!' Swann leaned onto the bar and finished his drink.

'Well, I have to be, don't I!' Jack defended himself unashamedly. 'But, you know, I have been thinking of a direction in my career and so have some of my crew. But I do need someone I can work with and Beckett I quite frankly don't trust. He has a history of double-crossing people. Oh, Tracy my dear, delighted to see you again looking so well!'

'Good to see you as well!' replied Tracy to Jack shaking her body a little as she spoke. 'As it happens, I've decided to accept your offer and to join you in the rest of your journey. Come on, you know you might well need me! Plus the rewards seem more tempting that spending much more time around here! No offence!' she explained.

'Fine, you can join us!' sighed Jack with a little lack of enthusiasm.

'Before I do, however, I do have something for you, Jack!' said Tracy sweetly than slapped him hard!

'Owwwwww!' exclaimed Pintel and Ragetti! They almost felt that!

'That's all right, that was deserved, I think!' said Captain Sparrow.

The information given to Sparrow by those that he met in the Inn was correct. Close by, too close for the Pirates comfort, was Beckett with several fighting ships at his command. It was morning and in the warming sunlight in his cabin at Breakfast he was having a meeting with Norrington and Banger. 'Well, it seems that our policy is progressing nicely! Shame about you missing out on the notorious Jack Sparrow, but with our other policies, he must get the message that he is on borrowed time soon!' Beckett informed to his subordinates.

'By our policies, I suppose you mean our get touch approach to any dissidents. You to realize that we have now executed 15000 men in a month. That's nearly enough for a port. At this rate we'll have killed the population of a town back home by the end of the year!' said Norrington quietly hoping to install a bit of humanity into his harsh commander. 'They aren't all guilty. In fact, on reflection some where guilty of nothing more than simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. We could find other punishments than the drastic one of execution!

Beckett simply laughed. 'You really are such a liberal at times, Norrington! You can't make an Omelette without breaking a few eggs, you know! We should think of the goals of our policy rather than complaining if a few innocents die through it. We need to crush opposition, especially any of those that mention notions such as the rights of man, never had much truck with that idea, and to install the free movement of cheap if involuntary labour for our purposes.'

Banger thought a little about Beckett's last statement. 'Oh, you mean slavery!' he concluded.

'Of course. Slavery is very beneficial to the East India Company!'

Banger made no further reply to Beckett. He then remembered to button up his Lieutenant's uniform since the battle he hadn't had time to dress himself according to Admiralty regulations. In fact he hadn't had time to shave that morning, so a little bit of stubble was growing on his chin. Certain members of the female sex that might think upon looking at Banger that the young man who was reasonably handsome made quite a dashing figure in his uniform!

Banger looked a little unconvinced so Beckett explained a little long-windendly, 'We have authority. We have it from the King himself. Well, all right so it is mostly from his council. But he is the King. Of England, Scotland, Ireland and her empires. Appointed by God, head of the Church, Lord of Parliament and incumbent of the throne of Israel!' The last statement probably wasn't necessary seen as this was a rather archaic title of the King as he was descended vaguely from the Lord of Jerusalem dating back from the Crusades. It was long since this had much real value! Beckett continued with his plans. 'Now I note that there is, according to reports, a gathering of Pirates and opposition ships here at Deadman's Cove on Deadman's Island in Deadman's sea.' Beckett was fond of his 'Deadman,' today! We must take steps. One good strike here and we could mop up. Now then, Norrington, the directions are.........' he broke of a moment as Norrington looked away in the direction of the Island, strangely transfixed.

'You all right, Norrington?' asked Beckett.

'Sorry, Sir, I just find something about Deadman's Island.......... curiously drawing to me!'

That same day which was bright, but local cloud cover gathered around the Island the Black Pearl was making a cautious way around it. On deck, Gibbs had noted Mr. N's distinct lack of prowess with the blade. He boldly tried to teach Mr. N a few tips. So he pointed a sword at Mr. N who was rather nervously grasping his. 'Now this,' said Gibbs, 'is what we call a Pirates thrust.' He danced and moved his sword a particular way, swiping Mr. N's from his grasp and causing it to drop to the ship's black deck. Gibbs tapped Mr. N's check with the blade. 'Now you try!' he advised.

Well, Mr. N did try but he found that he lost the grip of his sword even with Gibbs not responding and it went flying backwards this time.

Gibbs sighed. He said with gritted teeth, 'Fine, lets just try some basic parrying shall we?'

Mr. N didn't enjoy basic parrying very much either. He was hit with the back of Gibbs blade several times, unable to have the skill to stop the sword.

As the crew continued laughing he was pressed back and Gibbs pointed his sword at Mr. N's neck. Gibbs sighed, 'Mr. N I seriously advise you to brush up with your swordplay. Otherwise you might be known as one of the worst swordsmen that took to the Seas in living memory. Even old Stumpy was better than you, I'd swear and he didn't have any hands!'

Jack looked down at them and called them all to attention. 'Careful, now!' he ordered. 'We all need to pay attention. To the East, there are several British ships on the horizon. We should be out of cannon range fire. But I'm sure they know who we are. We must take care to avoid them and to sail around Deadman's rocks. To the sails, now!'

Everyone, including Mr. N worked on the sailing of the Black vessel. Mr. N could see, with foreboding even in the bright sunlight, many ships which seemed to be making some kind of effort to intercept them. He hoped the Black Pearl's navigation would clear the crew away.

But it seemed to a new peril. The rocks around Deadman's Island, otherwise cheerfully known as the Island of the Dead where treacherous, the black cliffs were high, foreboding and easy to crash upon, especially with the current moving in their direction and the waves it would appear another and the wind in another direction still! Anxious instructions were issued to the crew as they slowly sailed around the cliffs. Mr. N felt his heart sink to his stomach as at every moment he wondered if he would hear the dreadful lurch of the Ship hitting the rocks and he would be sunk to a wet grave. The water suddenly seemed very cold around the vessel.

With some relief and with skillful sailing, the Black Pearl sailed around the cliffs to a more navigable cove. 'That at least should worry the British!' declared Captain Jack, 'Not sure they'd like to sail their clumsy old Warships around that Isle coast!'

The Black Pearl sailed around an inlet and across some rocks and between the Island and one of its smaller neighbours carefully camouflaged from any potential onlookers, a classic Pirate or smuggler trick. Captain Jack was reasonably confident that from there they could avoid the British and continue on their way. Although the British where not far behind the crew.

Just as the ship was about to anchor and evening was falling, Mr. N heard a sudden roar. He looked around, it came from one of the small islets. But one which was nearly a mile from one side to another. Mr. N heard it again, it sounded like a bellowing beast.

'Look!' cried Gibbs in suspicious terror as Mr. N saw a sight that chilled his blood. A large Minotaur type figure, many times taller than a man , man-shaped with a Bull's head and a large dangerous horn in top bellowed at the ship. It threw huge rocks at them, nearly causing the Black Pearl to capsize. Several seagulls flew away as the crew prepared their weapons.

'Open fire!' cried the Captain at the crew. There was a brief but dangerous exhange of fire and rocks throwing. Just as Mr. N, helping to fire one of the Cannons, thought the Black Pearl was about to be sunk, the creature gave a painful sigh and fell down, nursing the wounds it had received from the exchange. 'Now, lets move in and finish it off! cried Jack, who did not appreciate the ship having dangerous rocks thrown at it. Many of the crew gathered together their guns and prepared to go in for the kill. Only Mr. N looked took a different opinion at this action of the men.

'Should we really kill it?' he asked.

'Yes, we should, it damaged the ship!' snapped Swann.

'But it might have been confused,'

'Don't start contradicting my orders!' said Jack.

Elizabeth suggested, 'Well, N might well be right. It isn't dead. It could prove dangerous!'

'Especially if we go up there and kill it' agreed Pintel reluctantly.

Jack wasn't convinced, but after a pause did think about it and finally agreed. 'Fine, now's probably a good time to sail away anyway!' and so they did!

They were still not clear of the Island of the Dead, which seemed particularly creepy to Mr. N. Behind the dark, rocky, cliffs eerie smoke drifted slowly upwards. He could see skulls tied to trees, and further inland, small dots of green light moved along the valleys. No sign of living people could be seen there but bats wheeled overhead as they emerged from caves in the cliff face. A pearl of horrible laughter filled the night-air.

Mr. N stuttered, 'Is the place haunted?'

Gibbs replied laughing, 'It's known as the Isle of the Cursed Undead in certain parts, what do you think?'

Captain Jack continued, 'There is an old legend regarding the place, in fact! 'Twas said that over a hundred years ago, many sailors gathered here. From many different countries and cultures, how they managed this, I have not heard. Anyway they became powerful and dominated the seas. Then their King declared that they where so mighty they could challenge the Sea God Neptune himself for control of the Seas! They all laughed in drunken humour. But that very night, it was said, Neptune himself came down upon them. He commanded the Seas and the waves rushed and the sailors were worsted. The King begged for mercy and apologized for his pride. But Neptune was angry.

'He cursed the sailors, saying, "No rest shall ye find for ye are insulting cowards. Here shall ye stay for long years until one may release ye!" Well, who that person would be none should know. Someone of power. But since that day it is suggested that their souls never found rest and since death still haunt the island, bringing terror to all of the living that may venture thereupon!'

Mr. N was scared and indeed quite impressed by this tale. It seemed to him that the bottles on the wall shook and there was an unatural wind and sighing as Captain Jack told this tale. But this was slightly brought down to earth by Tracy saying, 'What a bunch of crap!'

'Oh, do you think so?' Mr. N asked her.

'Well, it's just a typical pirate yarn. There's no such thing as ghosts. I don't believe it!'

Mr. N thought, 'Well, at least we aren't going to land on the Island!' But just as he thought he was getting used to the idea of the dark, foreboding isle dominating the landscape, just as he thought he might just get a bit of sleep after a long time of restless moving about in his hammock in the Black Pearl's bunk he heard a raised voice,

'Cap'n!'

'Yes!'

'We've struck a rock, sir, we're leaking, we need to hit dry land!'

The only dry land nearby was the island.

Mr. N sighed!


	4. The Undead

Pirates of the Caribben - Island of the Undead Part 4

* * *

Mr. N tied some ropes together as the crew carefully made to moor the ship on the island's shore. The waves crashed eerily onto the rocks and the mood of the pirates was not improved by a group of bats flying off above their heads into the night's sky. None wanted to stay on the place a moment longer than necessary but the work on the ship would take over a day to complete and some repair equipment and supplies where needed to be gathered.

The only person that didn't seem nervous was Tracy. 'I don't know what you are all so nervous about, there's no such thing as ghosts as I keep saying! You're all scared of your own shadows!' She laughed and clapped Pintel's shoulders as he shrieked at a gust of wind that blew near him. 'Too much Grog, that's your problem!'

Swann, Jack and a few of the crew remained on board the ship to render it seaworthy again, whilst some of the others went out in some search parties. Apart from anything else, Beckett wasn't far away and indeed might have landed on the very same island. Mr. N wasn't sure that much would be found here, but Jack had insisted to look at least.

'We may very well need fresh water at the least. Who knows where we will find our next supply!'

So grudginley Mr. N had set off with Tracy and another crew member, Sam. They climbed upwards in the dark, with Mr. N and Sam holding burning torches. Mr. N saw no clear path, but walked upwards through the black trees, wind and mud underfoot. He could hear the toot of an owl, he presumed, and couldn't shake of the feeling that despite Tracy's assurances he was being watched by unfriendly eyes.

After some time, the ground rose and Mr. N found himself and his party facing a gap and a drop to a narrow inlet. The rest of the island lay ahead of this. The only way over was an elderly rope bridge which swayed in the wind – or a long walk round to the other side. Mr. N looked nervously at the other two.

'I'm not sure I want to get across that thing!' he declared and moved the other way.

'Come, it's the only way! There be goats on the other side!' said Sam, giving him a push.

Mr. N tentatively walked over the bridge following Sam. The ropes moved alarmingly. It was a long way down! Sam and Tracy were walking carefully along with him. Suddenly, something large and hairy with eight-legs jumped at Mr. N. It was a Tarantula, about the size of a man's hand. Mr. N shrieked in a panic, he hated spiders! and brushed it off.

A rotten slat gave way beneath his foot. He screamed.

Tracy pulled Mr. N back, making sure that she didn't fall herself.

'Thanks!' he said.

At the end of the ropebridge, there was a few footprints. The other party, which consisted of Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth, had been there before them!

Ragetti nudged Pintel. 'Look over there,' he said.

'I don't see nothin','replied Pintel.

'A goat!' hissed Ragetti. 'I won't be long.' He disappeared into the gloom.

Well, after a while, Ragetti and Elizabeth tried to search for him. But Pintel was nowhere to be found. In fact, the two found Mr. N, Sam and Tracy first. 'You not clapped eyes upon my mate have ye,' asked Ragetti, 'He's disappeared,'

'No,' replied the others, to Ragetti's disappointment**.**

So the party together continued to look for supplies in the creepy island whilst gibing Pintel the odd cry.

Mr. N saw him first. But all he saw was a green slime-covered figure in the dim torchlight. He jumped to the obvious conclusion. 'G, g, g, g, g, ghoooostttttttt!' he cried in a panic. This cry was taking up by the others and everyone, except Tracy, ran about in a mad panic. But Pintel simply blinked in the dark and looked around, confused. 'Why are you all running away,? he asked.

But as the others were wondering what manner of otherworldly visitation had come upon them, Tracy simply walked up to him. With a sigh she picked up his hand and said, 'This is Pintel, you bunch of fishy fools, not a ghost! That's the trouble with you, you really let your imaginations run away at times!'

The party reunited, its members shame-faced as they returned to Tracy and Pintel. 'I fell down a little cliff and landed on a pebble beach – then rolled right into a pile of rotten seaweed,' he explained. He raised his hand, in which he held a small wriggling thing. 'I found a crab.'

For a little while. Elizabeth thought she had seen something odd. She wandered over to it, then saw what it was. It wasn't an it, it was a he! Admiral Norrington of all people. But this was certainly strange as last time she had seen the Admiral, he had been killed. 'Now, come, what are you doing living, I saw your heart explode!' Elizabeth asked Norrington.

'What makes you so damn sure I'm living my dear?' asked he as he sat down sadly.

'Because I can see you and I am talking to you!' answered Elizabeth.

'What's the name of this Island?' asked Norrington.

'Island of the Undead......... oh, you're not?' the penny dropped.

'A ghost. Yes, of course!' Norrington opened his shirt. Strips of grey flaking flesh clung grimly to his pale ribs.

'Oh, I see!' in the gloom, Elizabeth blanched. 'But why did this happen to you?'

'Well, it just so happens that a while ago, I did land here and make some type of fool-hardy promise to these people. Not one that I had the slightest intention to keep naturally. But it turns out that promises made to these undead have to be kept, or they can claim you. It is surprising how far their power can reach in this case. So, when I was killed, I wasn't properly killed I became undead as it were. I had some freedom of movement for a while, but I was constantly drawn back here. And now I am here, I have to stay. Beckett might miss me, I suppose!'

Even as Norrington spoke, Elizabeth saw his face crack and crumble away.

A little skin remained to dangle from his exposed cheekbone. His teeth gleamed in the torchlight

. It was quite an unnerving sight. Elizabeth tried to keep her voice steady, 'So what do you want from me?' she asked.

'That depends. My brothers, as it were, don't seem to be that active at the moment, but you cannot count on that! What "Day" we have is about to start, but it never lasts more than a few brief hours in this Godforsaken isle. I would advise you to leave as quickly as possible. People that dwell here for too long have a habit of staying. Permanently. And that's a long time!' With that, day did come and as if to prove his words about his spiritual nature, Norrington disappeared into the fog as the first rays of sunlight heralded the dawn of a new day.

On the other side of the Isle, Captain Jack was receiving some news. A messenger from another Pirate ship had reached him and handed him a message. He read it and spoke to Gibbs and Swann. 'On the scale of 1 to 10, just how stupid does Beckett think I am? He has again given me an offer to put down my arms and he will, apparently, consider, my worth to the British Empire. I'll wager a haircut, that means execution!'

'Good thing that Becket doesn't know precisely where you are and that offer was made by an intermediary elsewhere than here. But pleased to see you are not fooled. But what about our offer. We need your help. And quickly. All of our freeman vessels are trapped on a nearby island. The British have been tightening their nose around us. We need all the aid we can get. Else you could be on your own!' The messenger sat down in front of Captain Jack in his brown breeches and white shirt.

Jack Sparrow frowned. 'Well, does this fight concern us? All we want to do is to quietly slip out of here, enter the Americas and disappear. I could say just let you get on with it.'

Gibbs gave a cough and a look towards Captain Jack.

'However, it is the truth that The East India Company and the British ain't that popular amongst my crew. They might not look too kindly upon me if I let this moment pass. I wouldn't want to be mutinied on what would be the.....' Jack thought a bit, 'The fourth time! And if the situation is as desperate as you say, we could be on our own. The Black Pearl is a comely craft, but I don't fancy trying to outrun some of the fancy British ships! Fine, we'll help you. Gibb, is the ship ready for sail?'

'Fine, we'll just wait for them and then, what?' Captain Jack turned to the messenger again.

'Cap'n if you go, you must go now! The case is desperate. Delay and we may be destroyed!' he said.

Jack sat down and pondered swiftly. This was a dilemma! On the one hand it would be the basest treachery if he was to just depart leaving some of his loyal crew abandoned. But on the other, if he didn'tgood men would die. What could he do? The decision had to be made quickly! He raised his head and declared, 'We'll depart as soon as possible. Those that we leave behind, we'll pick up later.'Now, the Black Pearl unfurled its sails and sped its way through the seas of the Caribbean. In the sunlight of day the craft bounced upon the swift tides of the blue ocean. The weather was fair, if a bit windy, good for sailing, and bonny speed was made. In the distance they could see the ships of the British fleet now and again, gathering, but for now the Black Pearl avoided them and made its way to the Pirate fleet.

From the deck of his ship, Beckett was looking out frowning upon the island where the Minatour dwelt**.** The reason why he was frowning was that the monster had beaten the British back, inflicting casualties and even sinking a ship. 'Maybe that is one Island we'll leave uncolonisied for a while,' he frowned.

'Maybe we'll just call it a victory later!' Banger said, displaying the normal British attitude to defeats.

'Well, of course we do need to gather the stray crafts!' Beckett smiled and ordered the fleet to move away. Beckett sighed, 'But where the hell is that Norrington? He just slipped of and I need him. He'd better have a bloody good reason for doing this! Otherwise he'll earn more than just a flogging, I'll court-martial and hang him myself!' Beckett went to his cabin in a fury.

The British fleet moved forward to the island where the Pirate fleet was gathered. The East India Company greatly outnumbered the Pirates by nearly four to one and the pirates, including the Black Pearl where locked in a ring of steel. Beckett said to Banger grimly, 'They'll regret the day they dared to challenge my authority. The Caribbean needs to be controlled by the Crown and people need to know this. I'll order a shoot on sight policy. No survivors.'

Banger's face paled, 'But Sir, surely we should leave a few alive! We might need information from them!'

'Oh, well, possibly,' Banger's commander agreed. Beckett turned around and looked straight into Banger's eyes. 'But Lieutenant, I'm worried about you. You need to follow my commands with enthusiasm and without question. I'm beginning to notice you wavering a little in that regard. Not developing a conscience are we? Not I hope thinking of your own thoughts? You should know that happens to be one of the things I hate the most about my subordinates. Clear?'

'Yes, sir!' Banger sighed deeply.

Swann, Captain Jack and Gibbs had just met the Captain of the pirate fleet on the island which was known as Dujon at the time, one Captain Todd a fearsome pirate who had the death penalty on him from twelve nations, but had nonetheless held the fleet together in reasonable order. But Jack, Gibbs and Todd where surprised by a statement from Swann.

'I do admire the freedoms and fairness of society proposed under these free ships,' he had stated boldly.

'What?' said the three, as Swann had been a typically conservative and at times ruthless Governor which they pointed out to him. And Captain Jack had suffered.

'Ah, but is it not possible that I was not able to follow my ideas properly, because I have been under constraint? Besides, all right, maybe I did make mistakes that I might now regret. It would be nice to live in a society with more Liberal freedoms, right of assembly, even possibly freedom for many women and different religions!' The other three looked incredulously at such a U-turn in opinions by the former Governor.

Todd was tall, bald and skinny man in his forties. He gave a quick appraisal of the situation. 'We are trapped on this island, surrounded and the final attack will surely come soon. We are outnumbered greatly. We fight where we can but we simply don't have the strength to take Beckett on and survive. The Black Pearl is a welcome addition, but I hope you have some suggestions?'

Meanwhile, back on the Island of the Undead, the other crew members of the Black Pearl were hurrying back to where they thought it was moored at the fastest speed possible. But progress was still slow and they did not make it over the rope-bridge before night fell. Elizabeth asked Pintel a question that was puzzling her. 'Pintel, tell me, what is this treasure that you keep on hinting about. You may as well tell me, you know you will only blurt it out sooner or later anyway!'

Pintel sighed and explained, 'Well, it's complicated, but the short version is that we've got three diamonds from the long-buried treasure of Captain Cook. It's worth a million pounds.'

'And the long version?' asked Elizabeth.

'There was this fortune-teller, see...'

'I'll leave it there,' said Elizabeth.

The people were a bit shocked at finding only a boat where the Black Pearl should have been, but they soon recovered. As they filled in the boat with their supplies, Tracy said skeptically, 'You see, we've been here and there is no sign of these ghosts you are so scared of! You superstitious sea-fearers. There's not such thing as ghosts and spirits you see, just your cowardly imaginations!'

Just then Ragetti looked around and gave a shriek. 'In which case, Tracy, what in the foul pits of hell are those?' He pointed as from the cliffs, the hills and even the sea walked transparent, pale, shadowy, man-shaped, ghostly figures with red-eyes, some with skeletons, some not walking slowly towards them in the pale moonlight. The dull gleam of pale bones reflected the dim torchlight through the mist**.** The Ghosts called to them in haunting voices.

'We're in trouble!' Mr. N said...........


	5. The Naval confrontation

Pirates of the Caribbean, Island of the Undead, Part 5

Day dawned on Dujon. Before the pirate defenders, the British fleet lay before them, ready for battle. They beheld it with some trepidation; the British had many more ships than they had, which dominated the waters as far as the eye could see. Jack Sparrow and the pirate captains held a conference to discuss tactics. Captain Jack advised, 'We need some proper naval tactics here. We are not going to just sail up to the nearest ship and start firing upon it sail to sail as it were!'

'I thought them were our tactics,' Captain Todd said, a competent if unimaginative sailor.

'No, we can do better than that. Although I will admit that is the normal naval thinking. But I've been around a bit, see, and I've seen how effective ships can be when they are commanded with the use of a little savvy. Obviously, not one involved with Beckett, as I can see from his ship's layout! let the first few ships, the strongest ones, go past our island as they have to with the tide. Then the next wave will have weaker crafts, so we attack those with full on power, with our well-prepared ships. Then.........' Well, it was a bit complex, but basically Jack was showing that he was by far and away the best naval military thinker amongst the pirates.

As the first ships of the British came into firing view, both leaders of the respective fleets gave a speech.

Captain Jack up to the main deck of the Black Pearl and spoke loudly, 'Speckle see! Our foes are upon the watery horizon. We will pickle them, lads and remove ourselves from our pickle. Hope on ye, hold onto your fortune and we will see the morrow in victorious valour! Hearty lads, pray to the Gods, fortune with us and we shall have the day, I believe in thee!' And with a scream, pointed his sword to the sky. A rather excitable speech which few understood a word of. Fortunately, Gibbs spoke behind him, saying,

'I think he means good luck, everyone!'

On the British flagship, Beckett also made a speech which he sent to as many as possible. He said calmly, 'Now is the moment of our victory. None of the foreign powers can touch us, and it is only these pathetic pirates and vagabonds that stand in the way of our glory. Show them no mercy, and you can think yourselves lucky that you have chosen the right side for you. You will be rewarded after this with money, power and the ability to dominate those unfortunate enough to be under our power. Think of the riches, the glory, the women that you might gain after this!'

Banger whispered something to him, Beckett shrugged, 'Or the men, too. What do I care? This is the navy after all! But remember, do as you are commanded or you will die! Its simple. And remember that England expects every man to be a b-d!'

The sailors cheered, though some reluctantly and went to their positions.

The first ships of the British fired upon the pirate ones. Some cannons hit their target and a few of the defenders vessels caught fire. But as Jack had forseen, the major ships of the British were taken away by the tide and just general wind and then the pirates fired at the lesser ships. Which weren't necessarily the smaller ones, indeed sometimes the bigger the ship just meant it was a bigger target.

These tactics worked for a while as many of the British ships sank to the sea in flames and many of the British sailors were drowned, shot or burned in the fires on the decks. Captain Jack was even able to lead a charge against the British vessels and wreck havoc causing many to flee, surrender and were taken to the pirate cells on the island.

But this couldn't last. Against such a large fleet, Sparrow could deploy his vessels as cleverly as he might, Beckett had overwhelming forceon his side. His ships did manage to do some damage to the pirate ones, and now he was able to move around, trapping the pirates in a pincher movement and fire his cannons upon them.I t was the pirates that were been slain by cannon-fire, the blast of a musket, drowning or the sabres of English boarding parties.

The Black Pearl itself was now opposite the Slaver, a vessel under the command of Lieutenant, now Captain, Banger. Both were firing their cannons; men were dying in a hail of bullets, smoke and fire at each other. But one of the Slaver's cannonballs hit the Black Pearl's main deck, as smoke, sparks and scraps of wood went flying.

Something hit Swann in the chest and he fell down at the cabin's door.

Back on the Island of the Undead, the ghosts in the gloom had surrounded the small party. They were chanting, making hissing noises and some were shaking the little boat that was moored. Finally Mr. N could not stand it and asked them nervously, 'Er, hi, cursed undead spirits, can we help you? We are rather busy at the moment, you see!'

'FREE US, YOU MUST FREE US!' the ghosts called to them.

'Well we'd love to, but we're not sure how, so if you'd just let us go on our way!' stuttered Ragetti.

'FREE US OR YOU WILL JOIN US IN THE COLD SHADOWS FOR ALL ETERNITY!'

'You know I'd pass on that!' Pintel said, walking back a little.

'FREE US OR JOIN US!' was the cry.

'But how do we free you?' Tracy asked the ghosts.

'WE ARE CURSED SPIRITS DOOMED TO WALK THE SHADOWS OF THIS ISLE FOR ALL OF TIME!'

'You might have all of time, but get to the point; how do we free you?' Tracy asked again, impatiently.

'ONLY ONE OF THE LINE OF JERUSALEM CAN FREE US FROM OUR FATE!' The shadowy shapes wavered in the dark.

'Well, what does that mean?' Sam asked, but there was no answer. The ghosts walked slowly towards them, many of the spirits carrying axes and hammers.

Mr. N gulped. But then he thought for a moment. 'Hold on, do you know that just about every royal family in Europe claims some sort of descent from the old throne of Jerusalem. I wonder if that's what they mean. All we need is someone of Royal blood and it is possible that they could free these ghosts and we could be on our way.' He cowered against a tree trunk.

'Or better still, we could command them,' Tracy said thoughtfully.

'I'm not sure about that,' Pintel muttered.

'Besides, there is the small matter that none of us have royal blood!'

'That is true, do you have any, Pintel?'

'No,' replied Pintel.

'Ragetti?' Mr. N asked with little hope so he wasn't that disappointed when the answer was no!

'Sam? No? I'm afraid I haven't either! We're doomed!' Mr. N covered his eyes.

'Tie up yer sporran and look to ye sovereign of the throne of Scone!' Elizabeth crackled.

'Are you all right?' Pintel asked.

'Indeed. You asked for one of royal blood. I am of royal blood of the line of Scotland and the Stewarts!'

'But you're female. But I suppose women can have royal blood. Queen Bess wasn't too bad!' Mr. N said.

'So you're royal?' Ragetti asked skeptically as the ghostly figures moved closer in the night.

'In a way. The last descendent of the Stewarts of Anlauck indeed. We don't have much official power at the moment it is true!' replied Elizabeth. 'But I can claim some inheritance. At least morally if not officially. I think it might count.'

'Not much of a one. Wasn't that line suppressed and overtaken by the Georgians? Plus I believe one of your ancestors murdered the real king and took over his line. Some might argue that invalidates the claim of his descendants. Also doesn't any claimant to the crown of Scotland have to be ratified by the council of the Clans. Shame it doesn't exist any more!' Mr. N argued.

'Do you want a monarch or don't you?' Elizabeth regally snapped.

'She might be the best we have!' Tracy agreed with her.

So Elizabeth cried out at the ghosts. 'Here me, o spirits! I am one which you seek. Obey me, and I will set you free from your bonds if I am able. Do one task for me and I will cast you from your unworldly existence!'

But the ghosts paused. If it was possible for undead spirits to look a bit puzzled, they looked a bit puzzled.

She had some guts, Mr. N had to admit!

'HOLD ON A MOMENT!'

For a few minutes the ghosts held a hurried conference. Elizabeth thought she saw the shade of Norrington amongst them. She imagined he was arguing her corner. Then after a while, the ghosts walked towards her. And, incredibly, bowed. 'WE WILL HOLD YOU TO YOUR PROMISE, YOUR HIGHNESS. COMMAND US!' they said. It was now the living turn to have a hurried meeting. But finally with a raise of her hand she called to the spirits. She climbed into the little boat that had been left, and she led an army of the undead to the aid of the pirates at Dujon, they travelled throughout the night on the calm, black sea.

Mr. N thought it had been almost too easy, but then perhaps the ghosts just wanted any excuse to be out of their endless cold existence and weren't worried about the niceties.

At Dujon, Captain Banger was standing in the sun amongst all the firing. His face was an agony of indecision. He knew that the English fleet was now winning decisively and indeed he doubted if the pirates would even last into the evening. But he wasn't liking the fact. He thought to himself, so, some hero you turn out to be! Fighting alongside hateful oppressors, destroying the only people that can stand against the British. But what about British freedom? we all have to make compromises! He also thought.

'Name me one! The English, often unfairly tax their subjects in these islands. The prisons and indeed the hanging scaffolds are full with those that protest, even quietly and only verbally. The difference in the standard of living between the rulers and the ruled is high. You tell me how things could be worse! But what's the alternative? The French and the Spanish, the're no better. The Spanish are more involved with slavery if that's possible! A bunch of savage robbers preying on civilians such as the pirates?

'But hold on! Yes, the pirates do often attack easy targets. But they are fighting such a brutal regime. Of course they are going to go for the easier targets. One might argue that that is legitimate. Also, the pirates have been known to attack slavers and even recruit from amongst the slaves. Look at the damage caused by Captain Johnson! Although admittedly he was hanged! But after ten years and some of his crew escaped. Plus, it is only, the pirates that elect their captain and have some influence on their command. Interesting as you like your job, the ropes, the navigation, the cooking and the like, opposite is the Black Pearl. Of course if we do help them escape, their might be rewards for me! A once only decision, though, you can't change it! I don't think the Admirality will look kindly on one of their Captains defectiong on his first command!'

Then, decisevely, Banger shot the English flag from his ship's bow and ordered the crew to defect.

'What?' cried some members of his command, but Banger, a bit hypocritically did use his rank.

'We're defecting, I order you to obey me!' he ordered. His ship moored alongside the Black Pearl.

Captain Jack, who saw what had happened welcomed him with open arms, but briefly he was busy after all. Banger was able to give him some counsel about some weaknesses in the English ships that was Jack could use. some of the fleet defected with aided the pirates and held off the English for the rest of that day.

It occured to Banger that his decision would make Beckett angry, but might it stop him concentrating? Banger flew up the one flag he would infuriate Beckett. The green, orange and white of the Irish tricolour. His father was Irish, anyway! Which, alongside the flags of the rest of the pirates, included the French tricolour, the skull and crossbones and for some reason an early version of the American stars and stripes.

As the sun fell upon the bloody sea, Captain Jack sighed, 'Now we're still outnumbered!'

'And out of tricks!' Banger agreed, looking out at the British Navy

'They'll probably wait till the morning, but without aid we will fall! And our ammunition is now!' Jack said gloomily.

Banger was adjusting his tunic, and handsome he was miserable. He was thinking that he must have had the shortest pirate career on record.

At that moment there was a cry of terror. Newcomers had entered the Frey. Ghostly figures.

Earlier, Elizabeth was standing on the helm of the boat rowing frantically to Dujon. 'I hope we make it by morning. My heart tells me that if we don't reach them by the morn it will be too late!' She held up her hand to indicate the correct direction to the fleet of undead and a few boats that they had overtaken and freed from the English along the way.

She looked commanding, and said to Pintel, 'Well, I will have earned some share of treasure, yes?'

'A bit perhaps, we will decide about the precise share, later!'

'Oh, will we? Might I point out that I am the one at the head of an army of ghosts!'

'So, Elizabeth?'

'So, they obey me! I can take as much treasure as I like! And maybe not stop there, either!'

Mr. N thought Elizabeth was looking a bit peculiar. He looked backwards at the shadowy undead in the night.

Late in the night as Beckett was looking onto Dujon, his thoughts thinking on his prize there was a cry of horror amongst his fleet. In the rear, a fleet of undead, lead by Elizabeth sailed into them. The spirits were capable of wielding weapons, but madness, despair, and terror were the ones they used most. Men panicked, ran, threw their guns into the sea and drowned.

Both Beckett and Jack turned. To support the ghostly fleet Captain Jack lead the reminding pirates on a night assault on the English. The English fleet convulsed. . Beckett was furious in despair. 'Fire upon them!' he cried and his militia launched an impressive barrage at the ghosts. 'Fire upon them again!' he ordered.

'Good shooting!' said one of his crew.

'Very good shooting!' his mate replied.

'Pity those ghosts are invulnerable to bullets!' the first one concluded.

Mr. N gasped, clutching his ribs as a bullet hit him, not fatally, but it hurt him badly throughout the battle.

Well, it turned out that the undead were not in fact totally invulnerable. If one was hit, directly, a few times by cannon-fire their bones did shatter and weather their spirits were destroyed, or simply cast far away, was not clear. Also, when morning came, their power was less and those that were of very trong will could ignore their effects and carry on with their tasks.

But these were few and far between. Most surrendered to the pirates and sued for mercy.

Which was granted by the "savage," pirates. Or at least more mercy was shown than the English would have shown to the pirates. Beckett was drowned, cast overboard by the undead spirits that had boarded his flagship as he shot at them in despair. The sea ran red with the blood of the slain. Bodies, bits of flesh and severed limbs that floated in the water. Many brave sailors on both sides had met an untimely end that day!

At the aftermath, Elizabeth met the leader of the ghosts. '

YOU MUST NOW RELEASE US! FROM THE DESPAIR OF OUR ENDLESS EXISTENCE!'

Elizabeth pondered, looking unsure. She did think that those undead where quite effective. Perhaps she could control them further, come to England perhaps, overthrow the Georgians, restore a free Scotland, start her own dynasty as a mighty queen! Then she shook her head. No. A monarchy based on the Undead wouldn't work. Also, she doubted that those ghosts could hold an entire country for her. And as Mr. N later pointed out, no doubt at this moment there were armies of lawyers preparing to destroy her rather controversial claim to the spirit leadership.

So, she declared, 'I release you from your bonds. Depart and trouble the world no more!' So the spirits departed.

Save one. Elizabeth saw Norrington. 'Is this fine with you?' she asked.

'Yes, I suppose so!'

He did take it well, Elizabeth thought. 'But you'll be gone truly!' she argued.

'Yes. But if it's time to go it's time. The life of the undead is cold (amongst other things). Not for me!'

Elizabeth knew Norrington well, and could perhaps see disappointment in his eyes. 'So, farewell!'

Nottington bowed and departed.

Mr. N breathed. It was like walking up from a dream.

But there was another task for Elizabeth. With a cry, she ran to her father who was bleeding his last. The wound he had received was fatal and his broken body would not keep him alive for long. He coughed, 'Goodbye, then my dear. I wish you fortune and happiness for the rest of your life!'

'Goodbye father,' Elizabeth cried as her tears ran across his tunic.

Swann died.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

'What now?' she snapped getting a annoyed. But then she smiled, 'Hi, Bangers!'.

'Hello, Lizzie!' Banger smiled. As it happened he and Elizabeth had a sort of romance years before. They looked at each other and their minds filled with. 'You remember the old days? We had joy we had fun, we had seasons in the sun!' The two smiled. 'If you would like to rekindle our old flame, we enjoyed so much, I'm sure I'd be grateful!'

'Sorry, Bangy, I'm afraid I'm now taken!'

'Ah, you reject me for some pretty boy you only see one day a year?'

'Fraid so, Bangy! And as far as pretty boys go, you ain't so bad yourself!' said Elizabeth, looking at Bangers handsome figure. Her thoughts turned to Will Taylor, now Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Just at that moment he felt her as he looked out upon the ocean waves he was travelling upon and commanding his crew of that vessel. A brief sense of connection to him gripped her heart.

'I'm hearbroken!' Banger ironically said, but then turned to Tracy, 'How about you?'

'Well I'm game!' Tracy laughed leaping into his muscular arms.

The captains of the pirates held a last meeting. 'So the English have gone for now, but they'll be back!'

'Indeed, Jack,' Todd replied. 'But maybe in a less harsh and powerful form! We are free for the moment!'

'But, er, we can claim our treasure, Orleans might be a good place to do that!' Banger said.

'Our treasure, what's it to do with you, Banger?' Jack asked.

'Well, you might well need a naval captain like me and I do expect my reward!' Banger replied.

Jack laughed almost in admiration, 'So, you're defection to us wasn't entirely altruistic. I like that, really!'

'Savvy!' Banger said.

'Lots of claims to this treasure, is it really that much use money then?' Mr. N asked.

'Depends,' Captain Sparrow replied. 'Not much use to fishy fools. Pintel there, he'll probably blow the entire thing in a year. Ah, but me, I have my investments, I'll put a bit by. This could well be the making of my fortune and power. Only thing I can't really decide. Do I want to be in the House of Lords, an MP or a Governor of the Americas?' Sparrow shook his head.

Captain Jack did ask Banger. 'I haven't been in Blighty my home for many a year. How is the old place?'

'Well, last I was there a few months ago, babies were dying in the streets, the Parliament was corrupt, making laws only suited for the rich, poweful and influencial, workers had to work on the land many hours for little pay, many that protest are jailed, the poor have little idea of how to organise themselves and many work twelve hours a day in those new factories!'

'Hmmmm, got a little better then!' Jack replied as when he left most worked a fifteen hour day!

So what happened to everyone? Well, Sparrow was true to his word and resisted any foolhardy use of his share of the treasure. For about a month! Then he spend all of it in a few weeks in a gambling port in Jamaica and was back to pirating as he knew. Pintel used his share in a political career of sorts, and became a successful Liberal Governor in the Southern coast of North America. Mr. N lived there as a gentleman farmer and wrote a journal of his experiences which, centuries later some film company picked up and used it as the base for a Hollywood blockbuster.

Alongside there lived happily Captain Banger and Tracy with their sixteen children. Elizabeth used her share to live as a woman of independent means amongst the people of the Caribbean.

Now, it might seem odd that none of this was told in any histories. Well, perhaps it was. In the naval museum in Portsmouth the battle was mentioned, briefly, amongst the naval incidents. Of course nobody would accept the story of the undead been involved, so they put it alongside the British navy against the slavers section. In History classes years later, school children listened spellbound as their teachers told a dramatic account of events. Oh, all right, they all fell asleep as the teachers mentioned the entire battle in half a breath!

THE END.


End file.
